


I Missed Your Skin When You Were East

by houseofmemoriess



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Biting, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Smut, it got kinky fast whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofmemoriess/pseuds/houseofmemoriess
Summary: Brendon got lonely waiting for Ryan to come and decided to start without him.





	

It had been a week since Brendon last saw his boyfriend, much to his discontentment. Ryan had went to go see Pete in Chicago, leaving Brendon all alone and bored at home. Sure, he had his own friends to hang out with, but nobody could replace his moody, yet endearing boyfriend. It didn’t matter if Brendon was in a room of five people or five thousand, if Ryan wasn’t there, something always felt off to him. 

But Ryan was coming home that night, Brendon continuously reminded himself. He glanced at the clock; it read 6:45pm. The dark haired singer guessed that he had about fifteen minutes until Ryan came home. To keep himself busy, Brendon had been sitting on their bed, scrolling through instagram when a thought occurred to him. He peeped his head over the pillow to see the bedside table and smirked. 

I guess I might as well get ready for him, Brendon thought as he started sliding off his pants. It was presumptuous, yeah, but he knew that Ryan wasn’t exactly about to say “no” to welcome-home sex. 

Kicking off his sweatpants, he leaned across their bed and opened the drawer. Brendon grabbed the lube and laid back, pulling his shirt off in the process. Smiling to himself, he knew there was a good reason he didn’t put on underwear today. 

He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and then trailed his fingertips down to his hole. Lazily tracing the rim with his finger, the dark haired singer closed his eyes and then pushed in. It wasn’t much of a stretch, as he was pretty used to this. So, it didn’t take long for him to slip in another finger, and well, maybe another. 

He started with slow thrusts of his fingers, dragging the act out. Brendon didn’t want to come until Ryan got home, which would be kind of awkward. Plus, he totally wanted to see his boyfriend’s face when he walked into their bedroom and saw Brendon on their bed with his hand between his legs. Just thinking about it made him harder.

Until then, Brendon had been pretty casual about this whole thing, but after glancing at the clock again, he realised that he didn’t have much time left. He decided to start searching for his favorite spot, gasping when he did. His fingers didn’t feel as good as Ryan did, but it still felt so right. He loved this, he loved feeling filled up. To Brendon, it was the best feeling in the world.

He quickened his pace, thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole. Clenched his eyes shut and moaning louder, he arching his back off the bed. He didn’t realize the lights had been turned on until he heard, “Fuck, babe.”

Opening his eyes, Brendon saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway of their bedroom. Glancing down, he could see the bulge in Ryan’s pants and smirked. His plan had worked.

“So, are you gonna join me or are you just gonna stand there?” Brendon said, his voice low and teasing. 

Without anymore hesitation the dark brunette dropped his bag on the floor and started unbuckling his belt, walking towards the bed. 

Pulling Ryan down on top of him, Brendon had one hand on the back of Ryan’s neck and the other snaking its way under his shirt. Closing the distance, Ryan crashed his lips into Brendon’s. Needily, Brendon opened his mouth. He moaned as he felt his boyfriend’s tongue meet his.

Hurriedly, Brendon lifted up Ryan’s shirt, breaking the kiss just enough to pull it over his head. The second it was off, Ryan’s lips were back on Brendon’s neck. 

“I missed you so much, Bren,” Ryan breathed in between kisses. He bit down hard, almost too hard, making Brendon curse and rut up against him. His boyfriend knew him too well, there wasn’t exactly a limit when Brendon was this needy. Ryan sucked at the spot, making sure to leave a mark for his boyfriend to boyishly show off the next day and then soothed the irritated skin with his tongue. Brendon hissed and dug his nails into the dark brunette’s shoulder. 

Slowly, Ryan started down Brendon’s body, giving a teasing lick to his nipple along the way. Farther down, he brushed one of Brendon’s sharp hipbones with his thumb and bit into the skin next to the other one, eliciting a sharp gasp.

He looked up at Brendon, who whined and thrusted his hips up. Ryan hovered over Brendon’s dick and said, “Not yet, baby.” 

Feeling Ryan’s breath on the tip of his dick only made Brendon whine more. His dick was red and leaking, begging to be touched.

Just when he thought Ryan was going to give in, Brendon was flipped over onto his stomach. He felt Ryan’s lips kissing the back of his thighs, trailing towards his ass and then suddenly Ryan’s tongue on his entrance. 

“Oh, fuck,” Brendon moaned, only a little bit surprised.

He could feel Ryan smiling as he slowly licked along the outside of Brendon’s hole, teasing him. Since Brendon had already worked himself open, it was easy for Ryan to push his tongue past the rim of muscle. Brendon whined, loving the feel of of Ryan’s wet warm tongue inside him. He could feel Ryan’s tongue sliding in and out, going deeper each time. 

“Ry, please,” Brendon whined. He couldn’t take his teasing, he knew if Ryan kept going he would come just from this. 

Ryan stopped and asked, “Please what?”

It annoyed Brendon to hear the smile in Ryan’s voice; they both knew what Brendon was asking.

“Please, Ryan,” Brendon asked again, not wanting to have to say it out loud.

Ryan dipped down to give Brendon’s hole a quick peck before flipping him back over. He slid between Brendon’s thighs and hovered over him, “Please what, Brendon? What do you want?”

“Please fuck me, Ry,” Brendon begged, “Please.”

Ryan smiled and took Bren’s length into his hand. 

“Is this what you want?” Ryan asked, swiping his thumb over his head. He stroked himself slowly, watching Brendon watch him. 

Brendon eyes widened and his jaw went slack. He felt desire pooling in his stomach, he wanted it so badly. He speculated that this must have been how Ryan felt when he walked in on Brendon today.

“Yes, please, in me, please,” Brendon begged, barely making sense as he opened his legs wider. His untouched dick laid on his stomach, leaking even more.

Smirking, Ryan lined himself up and pushed in. Brendon’s eyes rolled back as he felt the thick heat enter him. Finally he had what he wanted. Ryan went slow at first, building up a steady rhythm until Brendon whined at him to go faster. He pulled out, only to push back in just as fast, slamming into Brendon. 

Ryan placed his hand under Brendon’s thigh and put it over his shoulder to get a better angle while Brendon wrapped his other leg around Ryan’s waist. He knew he got it right when Brendon arched his back and dug his nails deeper into Ryan’s back. 

Keeping the rough pace, Ryan dipped down to suck on Brendon’s neck. He nibbled softly here and there, teasing and driving Brendon crazy. When he finally sunk his teeth into Brendon’s pale flesh, his boyfriend was a moaning mess.

“Ry, please, I’m gonna--”

“No,” Ryan said. 

“Pleasepleaseplease I’m so close, I just need--” Brendon was cut off with Ryan’s hand around his throat. 

“You can’t come until I tell you to, okay?” Ryan said. Brendon could feel him breathing heavily into his neck and he knew Ryan was close too.

Brendon smiled as he felt Ryan squeezing his throat and saw the black creeping into his vision. He forgot how good this felt, having Ryan completely control him like this. 

“O-okay,” Brendon tried. With one hand on Brendon’s neck, Ryan used his other hand to keep Brendon’s hips in place as he thrusted into him, hitting the right spot over and over again.

Brendon’s eyes started watering, whether it was from the hand squeezing his neck or from Ryan repeatedly hitting his prostate, he couldn’t tell. Brendon completely forgot about touching himself, being so lost in the pleasure of it all. The noises that were spilling out of his mouth were incomprehensible and Brendon knew he couldn’t last much longer. 

“Do you want to come?” Ryan asked.

“Please, Daddy,” Brendon begged.

“Then come,” Ryan replied, being momentarily surprised by the label, kissing Brendon’s neck softly. With everything else being so much, this light touch drove him over the edge. Brendon felt himself release onto his stomach, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and then everything went white. 

With a string of profanities, Ryan came inside him. Panting, he pulled out and laid next to Brendon. After catching his breath, he asked, “You okay, babe?”

Nodding, Brendon snuggled into his boyfriend’s side, nuzzling his face into his shoulder and whispering, “Thank you.”

Ryan wrapped one arm around Brendon’s torso, pulling him closer. His other arm went under Brendon’s neck as he softly rubbed soothing circles into Brendon’s back. 

“I’m so glad you’re home,” Brendon said. “I missed you so much.”

Kissing his boyfriend’s hair, Ryan replied with, “I missed you too, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment if you liked it, and check out my other stories <3


End file.
